amigos a enemigos
by TAtriX
Summary: solo leanlo los que quieren no doy detalles
1. Chapter 1

Amigos a enemigos

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi nueva amiga LORE STAHL y a JENSSY que se nos fue tranqilos volverá en febrero

Bueno esto se me ocurrió ok=========================================================

Estaban unas amigas discutiendo mientras otras 3 las escuchaban pero ya se estaban pasando

-ya cállate a ti que te gusta alguien mayor que tu dijo enfadada karem

-que a mi no me gusta el caballero y tu que enamorada de uno de los malos provoco la stump

-ya cállensen las dos grito furiosa akyra

-es cierto ya cálmense a karem Tatiana pásenme esas navajas y a tatix le gusta eli hablo seria jen y de una vez no dudo en molestar

-cuales navajas mintió ka

-ok ya te la paso entrego el arma la stump – espera a mi no me gusta eli

-ka pásalo ya y tatix todos saben eso dijo romi

-oigan que horas son pregunto tatix

-las 2:30 por que respondió karem ya sin su navaja

-gracias y adiós se despidió arrancando a correr la peli-castaño

-espera a dónde vas grito ro para que la escuchara

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Estaban un grupo de amigos esperan a una chica esos chicos y chicas eran mas y menos que crix,freddy,edan,lore,Daniela,maria,carolina todos miraban de lado a lado buscando a una chica de ojos marrones pero nada que aparecía pero entonces apareció corriendo y gritando

-chicos llegue esperen dijo cansada la chica

-casi que no llegas hablo carolina

-lo s-sie-en-t-to mu-c-ho ch-chi-cos apenas podía respirar Tatiana

-ya respira y nos dices donde nos quedaremos dijo crix

2. En un hotel 3. Me alegra verlos hablo mucho mas calmada su amiga

EN EL HOTEL COSTAS (no se me ocurrió)

Todas estaban pensando sobre el comportamiento extraño de su amiga pero en eso una de las puertas se abre mostrando a todos sus amigos

-hermanitha que gusto volver a verte dijo aky abrazando a su hermana menor

-entonces por eso saliste corriendo hablo sarcástica karem

-si oye romi creo que quieres ver a alguien en especial molesto tatix

-a quien pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien le había tapado los ojos

-quien soy esa voz era de un chico

-espera "Freddy" eres tu dijo indecisa romina

-claro que si y que me cuentas coqueteo Freddy

-nada nuevo mejor vamos y guardas tu equipaje trato de no mostrar su sonrojo

-oigan chicos la señora del edificio dijo que teníamos que quedarnos en el piso 4G hablo carolina

-ok todos cojan sus maletas y para el ascensor nadie dejara nada botado hablo karem en forma militar

Dejo hay se llevaran grandes sorpresas después

Un pequeño abrazo de babosa slirena

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de amigos a enemigos

Este ff está dedicado a eli shane….;)===================================================

Todos estaban ya en la habitación cada uno hablaba con la persona a su lado el orden era el siguiente: Edan con Freddy, Carolina con Karem, Akyra con Jenssy, Romina con Lore , Tatiana con Flor , Crix con Dani

-oigan que dicen si hacemos una guerra de almohadas pregunto lore

-yo me anoto gritaron todos incluyendo a ca

-genial solo con decir eso empezaron a lanzar los cojines

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Toda la pieza estaba desordenada solo estaban 2 personas en el suelo y eran edan con Freddy pues por ponerse a decir que le ganarían a las chicas ,ellas se unieron golpeándolos con toda

-mejor arreglemos esto hablo karem

-noo ahora dijo cansada flor

-si ahora dijo carolina tirándola al suelo

-jajajaja si agamole rápido que quiero ver tele se burlo tatix

-no es gracioso que te tiren miro seria samantha

-y que darán en la televisión ahora pregunto akyra

-daaa pues el maratón de bajoterra dijo incrédula Tatiana

-yo quiero ver a si ya termine de arreglar mi cama hablaron todos

eran las 11 de la noche ya estaban dormidos pero se les había olvidado recoger algunas cosas que dejaron en el suelo

**EN LA MAÑANA**

Cada quien se levanto a su tiempo primero fue flor seguida por dani

-oigan despierten ya hablo dani al sus amigas sacando a tatix pues le tenían planeado algo

-que quieres hablo lore aun medio dormida

-lo que quiero es que te pares ya dijo Daniela

-ok ya los demás están despiertos y saben que hacer hablo flor

-genial pero ya levántate lore dijo karem

-ya voy, ya voy dijo levantándose rápido

**LA BROMA**

La chica seguía dormida eran mas y menor que las 8 de la mañana, nadie estaba asi que pensó que se habían ido de paseo o quisieron ir a la piscina del hotel

-aaaahhh…dormí bien será mejor irme a arreglar hablo tatix para ella

Estaba lista ya se había cepillado y bañado pero no se dio cuenta de la broma su cabello ya no era de su color bueno si pero con puntas rosas

-pero que rayos tiene mi cabello arrrr…..chicos grito furiosa pues odiaba ese color

**EN LA PISCINA**

Estaban muertos de la risa por la bromita que le habían hecho pero pararon cuando la vieron caminar furiosa donde estaban

-ustedes como pudieron hacerme esto dijo enojada mostrando las puntas rosas

-no se te ve mal dijo con sarcasmo crix

-como pudieron si saben que odio este color los miro con demasiado enojo

-tranquila se quitara en 3 días esta vez hablo carolina

-ya estoy más tranquila pero en eso los tira a la piscina

-aaahhhh….gritaron por lo sucedido

-estamos a mano jajajaja se burlo Tatiana

-ok a mano dijo karem y los demás solo asintieron

-a chicas que dicen si nos vamos y cambiamos de ropa sugirió Freddy

**EN LA HABITACION 4G**

Cada quien tenía otra ropa pues la otra ya saben que paso

-saben algo por qué no vamos a comer algo hablo crix

-estoy de acuerdo vamos a comer en los MANJARES DE TITO dijo karem saliendo ( de hecho si son manjares)

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**

Ya cada quien pidió su orden: tatix y karem una ensalada de frutas en cambio el resto quiso huevos revueltos con salchichas

-esto esta delicioso dijo romina

-a mi me encanto esta ensalada hablo karem

**EN LA CALLE**

Caminaban felices hasta que alguien no miro por donde andaba y callo a una alcantarilla

-te caíste dani molesto lore

-jajaja que graciosa mejor baja y mira hablo dani cogiéndole el brazo y tirándola

Después de eso todos bajaron

-wow yo creía que este lugar seria asqueroso comento romi

-al parecer no lo es dijo edan

-chicos miren esta marca dijo karem mirando detalladamente la imagen

-espera esa marca es la de los shane dijo carolina

-esto es una broma entonces el descenso existe dijo asombrada akyra

-bueno no se pierde nada averiguándolo dijo lore oprimiendo la pieza

En eso la pare desaparece mostrando 12 sillas cada uno se queda boquiabierto

-ok todos volvamos a subir y alistamos lo necesario para bajar entendido mando akyra

**EN EL HOTEL **

Cada quien corria de lado a lado alistando su ropa y otros materiales

-ya termine gritaron todos

-genial vámonos mando jen

**EN EL DESENSO**

Ya todos estaban sentado en las sillas esperando a que precionaran el botón

-oye dani oprímelo ya mando crixar en eso Daniela ya lo estaba presionando

-no paso nada hablo tatix pero de pronto cayeron

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ESTO ES INCREIBLE gritaron todos

Dejo hay como la vez pasada no pregunte aquí are 2 ok

A quien aman de bajoterra

Si tuvieran una babosa infierno como la llamarían no se vale burpy

Estoy en guerra con el secreto ya que no se me viene nada a la cabeza x favor quiero q me comprendan

Un fuerte abrazo de babosa carnero

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Todos gritaban muy felices por la velocidad del desenso siempre miraron para abajo si estaban a punto de llegar y si era así con eso quedaron asombrados por la belleza de aquel lugar

Lore: wow bajoterra el mundo bajo nuestros pies-tenia la boca abierta

Karem: hay no quien invito a eli –se burlo la chica, la Stahl solo la miro enojada pero igual siguió viendo el paisaje

Bajaron de sus asiento pensado en qué dirección coger para llegar al refugio shane,en eso miraron una babosa enigma corriendo detrás de una versátil crixar se preguntaba que hacia una babosa enigma por ahí no que solo eli shane la tiene pero igual salieron corriendo a coger a las criaturitas

Tati: para donde van –miro a las chicas correr

Crix: mira es una babosa enigma-mostro la babosa

Karem: igual que yo pero es una versátil-la babosa se subió a su hombro, después de un rato de caminar y caminar sin saber donde era la el refugio shane escucharon unos disparos detrás de unos arboles

Flor: debe haber un duelo tal vez hay esta la banda-salió corriendo a ver

Akyra: muy bien nadie se pierda vamos a ver-la siguió igual que los demás

Si era cierto hay estaba la banda de shane contra el doctor blakk con 20 de sus guardias blakk disparando babosas de un lado a otro, después de un rato solo quedaban blakk y twist en el lugar en eso el rubio lanzo una demoledora malvada donde estaba el shane pero esta se desvió donde estaba el arbusto dándole a los escritores

Trixie: oigan chicos miren –señalo donde estaban los chicos y chicas

Eli: si debemos sacarlos de aquí antes de que salgan lastimados-miro a los "pequeños "saliendo corriendo donde estaban su banda lo siguió

Blakk quedo dudoso pero miro a una pequeña oji-castaño desmallada en el suelo –twist cárgala –mando, el rubio miro a la chica obedeciendo a su jefe ,ambos salieron corriendo a su mecas dirigiéndose a industrias blakk con la chica

**Con los escritores y la banda**

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que carolina noto algo extraño en el lugar faltaba una de las escritoras pero no sabia quien era asi que decidió llamar la atención de sus amigos

Carolina: jem jem alguien falta y no sé quien es –los escritores se miraron y si era cierto faltaba alguien pero igual la banda no sabía quien apenas los conocieron

Jen: chicos falta Tatiana –se asusto un poco

Eli: quién es esa tal Tatiana

Akyra: perdón hola somos de la superficie y la pequeña que nombraste venia con nosotros pero no aparece por ningún lado-se preocupo un poco

Kord: como es ella y es un gusto conocerlos esperen ustedes son del-miro a todos los chicos y chicas

Pronto: y que los iso venir por aca –pregunto el topo pero lore le cogió sus cachetes mirándolo fijamente

jenssy: si que eres feo en persona-se burlo del topo quien se cruzo de brazos enojado

Trixie: nos pueden decir quiénes son-pregunto amablemente

freddy: con todo gusto me llamo Freddy y ellos son mis amigos akyra,lore,jenssy,edan,flor,Daniela,carolina,karem,romina y crix-se presento y presento a todos sus amigos

edan: si pero falta puntas rosas

kord: puntas rosas quien es ella

eli: es un apodo amigo quien es tati

romina: es una escritora y una amiga venia con nosotros pero ya no aparece

trixie: seguro la encontraremos porque no vienen con nosotros a la guarida-todos asintieron siguiendo a la sting

**EN LA GUARIDAD DE BLAKK**

El hombre miraba a la pequeña quien estaba desmayada por el golpe de la babosa ella estaba acostada en una pequeña cama vigilada por una doctora

Blakk: como esta ella-pregunto

Karol: estará bien pero creo que por el golpe perderá su memoria no se cuanto dure eso –miro triste a la cabello castaño,blakk solo se fue a su oficina a pensar que hacer con ella

Twist solo se preguntaba porque su jefe le pidió que la llevara eso era muy raro para el siguió pensando y pensando en eso blakk lo llamo salió corriendo a la oficina de su jefe

Minutos después….

El rubio estaba adentro de la oficina viendo a el y a la doctora karol

Blakk: twist tengo algo importante que necesito que hagas –miro serio a su aprendiz

Twist: ordene señor

Karol: mira chico lo que quiere tu jefe es que entrenes a la chica que encontraron desmayada –el rubio se sorprendió por el pedido

Blakk: podras con esta tarea en unas horas ella despertara pero primero tengo que hacer algo con ella-se levanto de su silla-y twist no me falles –el chico se retiro a su habitación aburrido seria su tarea más aburrida

**GUARIDA SHANE**

Se seguían conociéndose los escritores y los lanzadores

Eli: entonces es un gusto conocerlos y veo que ya dos de ustedes tienen su babosa-miro a crix y karem

Crix y ka: asi es –sonrieron

En eso notan que el troll no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron si no que se quedaba viendo a la chica de ojos violeta (no sé de qué color son tus ojos aky)

Trixie: oye kord te gusta akyra Stahl no es asi –puso una sonrisa picara el troll solo se sonrojo asiendo que la sting se pusiera a reir

Despues de un rato de charlas y mostrar la pagina de fanfiction, ver a trixie y eli sonrojados, jugar un rato, buscar babosas solo faltaba algo la ropa que utilizarían en bajoterra,trixie cogió ropa de ella y se la entrego a las chicas mientras que eli le daba a los chicos pues la ropa de pronto les quedaría muy pequeña y la de kord muy grande

Las chicas salieron de la habitación con diferente ropa igual que los chicos sus balas los esperaban abajo con sus lanzadoras

Jenssy: oigan ya no emos visto a tati tenemos que buscarla

Edan: tranquila jen la encontrares sabes que se sabe defender

Eli: y cuando desapareció –puso su mano izquierda en su mentón

Flor: cuando los vimos en el duelo contra el doctor blakk

Pronto: debió haber buscado un escondite para protegerse si hubo algo-los demás se miraron y asintieron se fueron por sus armas con sus balas

**GUARIDAD DE BLAKK**

Quentin estaba experimentando con el agua oscura y con unos químicos para ver que sucedia en eso blakk abre la puerta asustándolo asiendo que se le calleran todos los fracos asiendo que blakk se riera

Blakk: espero no interrumpir algo-mintio el hombre- necesito que me des esa sustancia que haces que –tadeus (no se como rayos se escribe) fue interrumpido por el científico

Quentin: la formula de control mental aquí tiene- lanzo el frasco de color carmín a su jefe el hombre lo cogió y se fue donde estaba la doctora

**EN LA HABITACION 6U**

La doctora limpiaba algunos escombros del cuerpo de la chica en eso la escucho quejarse

Tati: auch eso duele – se quejo adolorida sentándose

Karol: quien eres tu pequeña-la miro

Tati: mi nombre es mmmm…. Creo que es Tatiana señorita no estoy segura- trato de recordar en eso blakk aparece con el frasco en su mano

Karol: que necesita señor

Blakk: dale esto a ella-la señalo- y se la mandas a twist entendiste-grito enojado el solo se fue a su oficina a convertir mas babosas en malvadas después que el se fue la mujer le paso el frasco a tati quien se lo tomo como si nada en eso una luz roja la rodeo asustando a la doctora

Karol: pero que rayos le di-seguía asustada por los rayos y el remolino rojo que apareció alrededor de la chica en unos minutos desaparece todo mostrándola totalmente diferente

No tenia ojos castaños si no rojos,su ropa era toda negra con decoraciones rojas, las puntas rosadas pasaron a ser rojas era muy diferente a antes ,la doctora llamo al rubio para que recibiera a la chica

tati: que me sucedió porque me veo asi-se miro asustada

Después de unas horas el rubio apareció llevándosela a un patio a entrenar

**BANDA SHANE Y AMIGOS**

Ya eran mas de las 8:00 de la noche asi que pronto decidió ir a preparar sus "deliciosa" comida casera para los invitados, los demás solo hablaban sobre la pagina y nada mas en eso

Karem: es muy divertido haberlos conocido en verdad

Kord: no hay de que pero leo aquí y no se porque te gusta twist

Eli: dejala amigo es una historia y espero que disfruten la comida de pronto- miro asqueado al topo entregándole la comida a todos

**BUENO HASTA HAY ESCRIBO TENGO QUE DESCANZAR UN RATO DE ESCRIBIR PERO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR PRONTO**

**DANIELA PREPARATE PARA MI VENZANZA NO LA ESCRIBI AQUÍ PUES YA TENIA MUCHO ESCRITO ASE DIAS**

**PREGUNTA**

**CUAL ES TU MES FAVORITO …A MI ME GUSTA JUNIO PORQUE LLEGA SAN PEDRO**

**UN ABRAZITO CALIENTE DE BABOSA BENGALA**

**Miauuu miauuuu**


End file.
